character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DonkeyKongApe/Super Smash Bros. Movesets - How canon are they?
Introduction Super Smash Bros. movesets are used a lot in VS Debates. Whether it be in Death Battles, Cartoon Fight Club episodes, DBFW/DA Death Battles, and more. However, how correct is this? That's what I'll be discussing. First of all, many moves didn't originate from Super Smash Bros. Many Super Smash Bros. moves were pulled from canon games. Yoshi's Ground Pound, Bowser's Bowser Bomb, Kirby's Inhale, Sonic's Homing Attack, and MUCH more. So, that's a start I guess??? What this proves is that most of the Super Smash Bros. moves have been canon before their appearance in Smash, so there's no use to really talk about these moves. However, this shows that the Smash team was considering their canon abilities/techniques when they made their movesets, which could slightly imply that Smash-originated moves would be able to be performed by their users in their respective canons. Some Super Smash Bros. moves go on to appear/be mentioned outside of Super Smash Bros. 1. Wario mentions the Wario Waft, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 2. The Falcon Punch appears in the F Zero anime, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. 64. (Note that this anime is arguably non-canon, but I'm including it since it is an example of Captain Falcon using the move outside of Smash in an official product.) 3. Kirby uses his Super Smash Bros. moveset in Amazing Mirror, Dream Collection, and Planet Robobot. (While many of these moves were already canon in the form of other Copy Abilities, moves like Twinkle Star debuted in Super Smash Bros. Plus, this is a direct example of Kirby using his Super Smash Bros. moves specifically all at once, with the "Smash Bros." copy ability no less) 4. Donkey Kong uses his Spinning Kong move in Mario Sports Mix, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. 64. 5. Mario uses the Mario Tornado in Mario Sports Mix, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. 64. 6. Luigi's dash attack appears in Mario Sports Mix, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. 64. 7. Luigi uses his Green Missile move in Mario Sports Mix, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. 64. 8. I could not find footage of this, but according to the Mario Wiki Bowser uses his Whirling Fortress move in Mario Sports Mix, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee. 9. Donkey Kong uses his Giant Punch move in Donkey Kong Country Returns, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. 64. 10. Luigi uses his Green Fireball move in Mario Kart Double Dash, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. 64. 11. Yoshi uses his Egg Roll move in Mario Power Tennis, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee. 12. Pit uses the Palutena Bow in Kid Icarus: Uprising, which first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. These are 12 (And these are just the ones I know of, there might be more) appearances of Super Smash Bros. moves outside of Smash. Trophies Trophies are official descriptions of Nintendo (+more) characters and objects. Unlike the actual gameplay of Super Smash Bros, one could make the argument that the trophies are canon because, again, they're just official descriptions from Nintendo themselves of characters and objects, with nothing saying they're just made up by some kid like the gameplay. Among listing the personality and heroic feats of characters, trophies also go over Smash-exclusive abilities. I'm not too big on this one, but it was mentioned to me and I thought I'd include it. Conclusion Original Question: How canon are Super Smash Bros. movesets? Answer: Sort of??? Category:Blog posts Category:BatMario753